Marvel: 2010-04-19 - An Auspicious Invitation
=Location Descriptions= Upper Manhattan - New York City Though lacking the immediately recognizable landmarks of the southern end of the island, Upper Manhattan is still just as full of distinct, character-full areas. There are the homes and businesses the cultured Upper West Side; it has the reputation of being home to New York City's affluent cultural and artistic workers. To further enhance its prestige, the infamous Hellfire Club where only the elite of the elite can claim membership to is located there. One should also not forget the cultural melting pot known as Chelsea, which is home to the locally famous Daily Bugle, one of the most read papers of New York. There is also the corrupt infested Hell's Kitchen to the west of Upper Manhattan and to the east of Upper Manhattan is the acclaimed TriBeCa. * Players ** Andrea ** Professor X ** Jono * Exits ** The Bronx - New York City ** Hell's Kitchen - New York City ** TriBeCa - New York City ** Central Park - New York City =Character Descriptions= Jono Standing at five foot ten inches or so, this young man is in his late teens, and a touch on the slender side. If unkind you could say he's skinny. In spite of the fact he could use some weight, and he's a large nose, He is often seen as traditionally handsome. Square jaw, expressive features, fair skin. His eyes are dark, intense things, which at times reflect an unseen luminescence, setting dark brown aflame. His hair is a dark shade of auburn and long enough to touch the tops of his shoulders. It's rather uncombed however, mussed at the best of times. Clad all in back, from the thick leather jacket hanging from his shoulders, to the dark jeans and the heavy, battered black boots he wears, the dark does nothing to add bulk to his frame. Andrea Tall for a woman, this young lady stands just shy of six feet when in flats, and has a mature enough look and curves most would take her for her late teens, just under twenty years of age. She has a long, full mane of lustrous raven black hair which tumbles smoothly down to frame her face, over her shoulders and down to mid-back. Her face is a natural oval with high cheekbones, full lips, a narrow pert nose and raven dark sculpted eyebrows over deep crystal blue eyes framed by long dark eyelashes. Her neck is gracefully slim, shoulders broad but natural for her height, lending balance to her toned and trim unfairly hourglass figure. When she speaks, it is a warm, cultured soprano tone with clean diction. To be honest, this young woman is gorgeous, the sort of looks one would associate with (non-anorexic) supermodels and actresses. Say, isn't she familiar? Currently this young woman is dressed casually in a tightly fitted scarlet red t-shirt with a low but still modest scoop neckline, long enough it could almost tuck in but isn't, perhaps flashing only a hint of skin on her tummy as she moves. She wears a pair of hip-hugger designer blue denim jeans with beadwork along the outer seams, on both back pockets, echoed in the loose, decoration-only beaded leather belt slung through the loops. She's wearing a pair of modestly heeled open-toe mules in scarlet red on her feet. A small black leather backpack rides one shoulder, with an obvious iPhone in a pouch mounted on the strap. =Begin Scene= It is a cool but very sunny April spring day. Perhaps about 2:00 PM right now. Jono arrived to find a learner's permit in his room. How that happened, who knows! Then again, Xavier has connections. Right now, Jono gets stuck being a chauffeur for the Professor. Xavier calmly explains the plan, "I have made some 'arrangements' to meet a young lady after her photo shoot. Her name is Miss Andrea Ann Telliera." Xavier seems to like her name, it does certainly seem a nice mixture of old-world and unusual. "There have been some ... rumors about her and I wish to meet her myself." Xavier knows the truth but doesn't share it with Jonothon so bluntly. When the place is reached and Xavier assists Jonothan with parallel parking should he need the assistance, he waits for Jono to bring his wheelchair around so he can slip into it from the car. Rolling towards the photo shoot, Jono is stuck opening the gate since Xavier usually makes a point not to blatantly use his powers in public. And Jonothon is hardly pleased with this. Driving is one thing, but being a servant is quite another. He didn't get shipped over here to the US to play chauffeur. There are some dark looks for all this, and it leaves him rather more silent than talking. Yeah, he's irked at having to be lackey today. And still, his curiosity gets the better of him so he asks, <> Can't talk out loud, so he does what he can. The whole wheelchair and holding gate though. The black clad Brit practically has a storm cloud over his head even as he does this. Maybe Charles should have picked someone else. He does trail after Charles, once doors and such are handled, allowing the professor to take the lead. Chelsea Park isn't nearly so big or famous as Central Park. But it is just as manicured and beautiful, and it happens to be a great place for photographs with vague presences of row townhouses in excellent condition as the backdrop for pictures of pretty ladies in pretty clothes. Which is why, as the car is parallel parked and the wheelchair-requiring passenger starts making his way towards the wrought iron fence surrounding the small triangular-shaped park, he and his escort can see a half dozen such lovely ladies, in ages ranging from what appears to be ten or so, up through eighteen and on to perhaps late twenties or early thirties, in an array of lovely summerwear. Lighting umbrellas and stands and posts abound, and a curtain-shrouded tent for changing. It is rather chilly for summerwear, but tis the season to get ahead of the season for advertising. One of the young ladies - tall, raven-haired, and looking eighteen - moves away from her spot in the shoot and slips on a jacket held by an older gentleman in a three-piece grey suit. He looks to be in his late forties or early fifties, a perfect father figure for the young woman, who smiles at him. "Are we staying in the city after, Jerry?" she asks. He smiles and shrugs his shoulders. "If you'd like, I think that can be arranged. But I would like to get back to the house before it gets too late. You have lessons in the morning." Of course, a photo shoot like this does draw attention, and there are bystanders around two of the three sides of the park's wrought iron fence, looking on. They try not to interfere with the shooting, but many are taking pictures of their own, even asking for autographs. More than a few seem to be younger girls - twelve to fifteen or so - eagerly crying out for attention from 'Andrea.' Xavier merely appears mildly amused at Jono's foul humor. "Patience," he says simply. "You will be thankful for it. Ah, if only I was ... much younger than I am now." Good to know Xavier has a sense of humor. As Jono holds open a 'side gate' inserted by security, Xavier wheels himself into the park proper. A security guard approaches, but then seems as if to take a good look before he nods to Xavier's wave and moves off into another direction. It is an odd scene, an old man in a wheelchair, slender arms proving surprising powerful, moving the wheels of his chair on the uneven ground as a young man walks beside him. Xavier wheels to the far side of the tent, out of the way of cameras and the like but still in view of the models. He actually waves a hand toward the older man and Andrea as if to call their attention. His smile is easy and friendly, a touch professional. He wears brown slacks and a brown jacket with a black encircled X over the breast pocket. A dark red turtleneck is beneath his jacket. Plain brown dress boots. Conservative, but the material is well-made. Not the latest style, but likely was top of the line about ten years ago. Okay, suddenly Jonothon doesn't mind being here. Even if he'd moments before glared at the bald man for being told he should be patient. Not that he stops shadowing Xavier. The teen keeps a hand on one of the wheelchair's handles, so that he doesn't lose track of the man. Especially since he's soon totally rubber necking. Might as well be one of those bystanders shouting, for all that he's certainly not uttered a verbal word in weeks. Jono himself is hardly bodyguard. No, just the skinny kid Xavier brought along to hold doors. He watches with interest, yet continues to say nothing. Noticing the wave - despite not having been looking at all in Xavier's direction - Andrea continues to address Jerry at her side. "Hmm. That's a bit odd." she murmurs softly. Jerry glances down at his charge, wondering perhaps what she meant by that. "What is it?" "A man just rolled right into the park. No key, so he's not a resident. But the security guard just waved him on. Didn't even check his ID." Andrea explains, still very softly, and still not having looked back in the direction of these two new arrivals. Jerry glances over Andrea's shoulder at the man in the wheelchair and his young aide, consideringly. "He's waving towards us." he comments, and Andrea nods. "I know." Making up her mind, Andrea takes Jerry's hand in hers, and turns to walk towards Xavier and the dressing tent. She stops near the entrance and regards the man - apparently with her eyes - and his aide. "Good afternoon. May I help you?" she asks, quite sweetly. There is little sign of the concern which is forefront in her mind. She is a good actress. Xavier doesn't have to look back at Jono to know he is glued. But Xavier makes a soft sound, a light chuckle. "Perhaps. But it's more of an offer to be of service to you, Miss Telliera. It rather depends on your own personal needs and opinion." He then turns to address Jerry second. "Mr. Matthers." He then introduces himself, "I am Professor Charles Xavier, headmaster to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and this Jonothon Starsmore, one of our new students from England." He then reaches into his breast pocket and pulls out a brochure, unfolding it. "It opened to applicants just this year, a little late in the semester I fear. Though there were a handful of select students beforehand." He holds it out toward Andrea, giving her the option to accept it or decline it. If she reads it, the front says the school name with: 'Where one can discover themselves and control their gifts.' Introduced, the teen still doesn't say anything. He merely lifts a hand in way of greeting, and inclines his head. Jonothon has no obvious signs of injury at this time, so appears a normal teen-ager. Mainly holds his silence because he hasn't learned to link with people and speak privately. Anything he says would be a general broadcast, so he.. stands there like a lump and watches the brochure offered. Polite and friendly despite her concerns, Andrea offers a little smile and a finger-waggle wave to Jonothan, before concentrating more on Xavier. Lots of people recognize her on sight. That doesn't surprise her. But Xavier knowing Jerry's and addressing him by name is proof this is no accidental meeting. Then comes the pitch. Jerry listens as well, intently. The only real sign of his concern outwardly is that his hand never leaves Andrea's. It is a protective, parental impulse. "Good afternoon, Mister Xavier. You are ... interested in inviting Andrea to attend your school?" he questions, gently. He's not being rude. Just inquisitive. Careful. Andrea accepts the brochure because she senses it is nothing but the paper it appears to be. She looks at it, and schools her features not to respond to the cover, but instead examines the rest carefully before going back to the cover. That speed-reading talent and excellent memory of hers assure she already has it memorized. "And what sorts of special talents have you worked with before, Sir?" Andrea inquires politely, with carefully regulated intense interest. The brochure will talk about the small classes, advanced and challenging curriculum, promotion of community and discovering one's niche in the world. The scheduling offers to be flexible to student needs, has nice things like an extensive gym, indoor and outdoor pool, computer labs, on campus living quarters if needed, etc. It says the school is located in North Salem, New York. Which is about an hour north of New York City. "A wild variety," Xavier informs elusively, "But I am sure to learn a great many in the time ahead. The point is, that I don't strive to teach the gift, but the student. When a student has knowledge and control, they control the gift rather than the gift controlling them." There is a slight pause, then, "Sometimes, things can be very frightening in this world. It can feel unsafe to be oneself, difficult to feel secure in the mass of incoming information. I am striving to provide a safe environment for youth to obtain this sense of security, a rest from the onslaught of information." These words aren't only for Andrea, but for Jono as well. Sadly Andrea doesn't even coax a little smile out of Jonothon. He's still too grumpy today to be smiling at anything. Especially as Xavier responds. Yeah, the teen can tell that the words are meant for him. It brings him to look away, frowning. He would love to glare at Xavier some more, but shouldn't in front of Andrea. Never mind that his reaction is already bad enough. He lets his hand fall from the wheelchair and tucks both into the pockets of his coat. Wearing something a little heavier than is required for the evening. Andrea glances up at Jerry for a moment, making eye contact even though she herself doesn't need it. It is done for Jerry, not for herself. "That wouldn't be far. We could take the ferry over from Long Island and be there in half an hour or so." Andrea comments. That she would do so, aloud and in the presence of the others, makes it clear she has already made up her mind. But her tone is inquisitive and curious, just as a teenager should be with her father, seeking approval. Jerry meets that gaze, knowing how much she doesn't need it, and knowing that her doing so is for his benefit. "Well ... I suppose it would not hurt to visit and look the place over. Perhaps then we could talk in more detail about the programs you feel the school can offer to help Andrea?" Jerry asks, meeting Xavier's gaze fully. Andrea does notice Jonothan's reaction, even if she does not know its cause. She can sense he is unhappy, and wishes she could help. but she is well aware that there is a limit to what she can offer anyone. She tried, and that has to count for something, somehow. "Would a visit be alright, Sir?" she asks. Xavier can't help a slight relaxing of his shoulders. He wanted to truly recruit Andrea, to help her and to see what she could potentially contribute to the school as a student. One cannot exist without the other. He seems very contained however, only a few telling movements from his body language. "I would be honored. The number and e-mail address is on the brochure, you can contact me any time when you are ready. We can give a more exact location then. We try to keep much information confidential for the privacy of our students." Xavier then turns toward Jono and says quietly - though of course Andrea can hear clearly - "Would you like to do something Jonothon? Perhaps you would like to check out some of the shops on Fifth Avenue, or take a tour someplace? We do not need to head back right away." Is it really that easy? Jonothon looks back to Andrea, but then he gives Xavier a look. Is the old man doing something like he'd gone to the guard? Don't think the teen missed that. Then that relaxing happens and Jono looks puzzled. No, maybe he didn't. Didn't react that way with the guard. It has the teen looking back to Andrea briefly, before he's addressed. Lips thin and he thinks. There's a shake of the head. No. There's a vague kind of hand gesture to say he isn't sure. The teen isn't ready to be out quite yet. Does appreciate being asked though, and for that touches Xavier's shoulder. Reassured, especially that they need not agree to anything right now, Jerry and Andrea both relax a bit and nod. "That should be fine, Mister Xavier. We'll call, likely sometime later this week or early next week, and arrange a time for a visit. We will keep the visit small, to help with the privacy of your students, and will respect whatever time limits you require." Like not showing up during classes, if that would be best. Andrea affirms this, extending a hand to lightly make contact with one of Xavier's hands. "We will call, Sir. And thank you for the invitation." She is intrigued, that much is obvious, even in the morass of her confounding mind, overbrimming with input. To Jonothan, perhaps another small peace offering, Andrea offers, "You are welcome to stay and watch the end of the photo shoot. There is just one more set, and then we'll be done. It won't be too long." Perhaps Jonothan would like that, and not feel too imposed-upon? The young woman tries, at least. "Very well then. Another time." Xavier doesn't seem pressing in the least right now toward Jono. He then smiles back at Andrea and Jerry. "Anytime will do. We only have a few students right now, so scheduling should be easy." Charles then smiles a little wider at that before he says toward Jono, "If you like to remain for a little while longer you can. I noticed a delightful coffee shop that if I remember correctly has decent tea, outdoor seating as well. I also have a book," and he motions toward the back pocket of his wheelchair. He is in no rush to return if Jono would like to watch the girls a little longer. If he was much younger, he wouldn't mind watching them either. Jonothon is a bit startled at Andrea's offer, but in bowing his head he rejects that too. As beautiful as she is, and wow is she beautiful, he's not comfortable here. Perhaps if she comes to visit they can talk. The teen does nod his thanks to her though. It's a very nice offer indeed. As Xavier turns to go the teen follows. Does pause to lift a hand in farewell to Andrea and Jerry. Good night. Then he's hunching down into his coat and going where Xavier does. "I suppose not. Well, have a good afternoon." Andrea offers, lifting a hand to wave as the other two depart. Then she glances to Jerry. "I know. We're going to talk about this. A lot. But ... I need to change for the next set. We can talk afterwards?" Jerry nods, acceptingly, and moves to 'stand guard' at the tent entrance as Andrea heads inside.